Princesses of Genovia?
by maia4ever
Summary: When Mia's dad starts dating Lana's mom, Mia and Lana are forced to be stuck together in Genovia for the WHOLE summer! Also, Lana finds an unexpected romance with a hot royal guy. Luckily, Michael comes as Mia's knight in shining armor... READ AND REVIEW


Princess(es) of Genovia?  
  
Author's Note- Well, for all of you who liked the Lana Diaries, this is another fanfiction involving Lana, except this time, it's told through alternating between Lana's diary and Mia's diary! Oh, and it takes place basically after book five, Princess in Pink, so don't read it if you haven't read Princess in Pink, because I think there are some spoilers. Anyways, enjoy the story, read, and REVIEW!!!!!!- Maya  
  
Lana's Journal Sunday, May 11th, 9:00 PM, La Casa de La Princesa, Lana  
  
OH MY GOSH. I cannot believe him. CANNOT believe him.  
  
Josh Richter has officially ruined my life.  
  
So anyways, we were at the prom, and I was just standing by the punch bowl for a little while because Josh had told me to wait there. And then Josh got back. "Princess of My Heart", this TOTALLY and completely DORKY song that Michael Moscovitz wrote for Mia was on, and Josh goes, "Hey babe, lets dance." And I'm just like "Of course, Josh hunny!" And we walk out onto the dance floor to slow dance. Mia was just standing to the side with her stupid body guard staring up at Michael adoringly. It was pathetic. I mean, why did she even want her boyfriend to play in the band? Finally they wouldn't be able to dance together AND she got to stand there looking like a total dorky loser. Which she, like, totally is.  
  
Josh and I danced for a little while, and then he kissed me and was all "Be right back babe. Oh, and by the way, get some punch for me? And like three of those cookies?" And of course I did that. So I waited for him, standing there by the punch, for what seemed like FOREVER. And then I decided that I would go look for him. I walked out to the observation deck to get some air and to see where Josh was.  
  
And do you know WHERE I found him? Actually, do you know WHAT I found him doing???????????????!?!?!  
  
Oh, he and his friends were just LEANING OVER THE SIDE OF THE OBSERVATION DECK SEEING HOW MUCH STUFF THEY COULD HIT BELOW THEM WITH THEIR SPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And so I started crying. I mean, I was SO MAD, and what did Josh think he was doing?????? I mean the prom was always something that I had looked forward to for all my LIFE, and when I started dating Josh, it was something that I knew was going to be amazing, you know, going with him to the most important dance of our, like, high school CAREERS.  
  
So I walk up to him. Crying. And then I had a breakdown.  
  
"I-I- I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JOSH RICHTER!!" I shouted at him. "YOU have RUINED the most special night of my LIFE!!!!! Is this how I'm going to be forced to remember you when you go off to college????????" Hawking LOOGIES off the Empire State Building Observation Deck on the night of OUR PROM???????"  
  
And he just looked at me.  
  
"Uh, Lana, babe, take a chill pill. 'S'all good." That was all he said.  
  
TAKE A CHILL PILL, BABE??? This was what my true love said to me when I confronted him about something that was like, totally, and extremely important to me???  
  
"DO NOT call me 'babe' EVER again, Josh Richter!!!!!!!!" I shouted, crying, and I slung my Kate Spade handbag over my shoulder and strode off sobbing.  
  
And from what my friends Sandy and Bailey told me, who were there because their boyfriends are seniors, too, Josh and his stupid, immature friends got in-school suspension from Mr. Wheeton, who, after hearing the commotion I made came over and saw what Josh and his friends were doing.  
  
Well, I am going to bed. I can't stand thinking about the most important night of my life being ruined-and not just by anyone, but by my supposedly caring boyfriend!  
  
And I can't find my watermelon lip-gloss ANYWHERE.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
Mia's Journal Monday, May 12th, The Plaza  
  
So I'm just sitting here at the Plaza, in Grandmere's expensive suite. Except for some reason it smells really, really gross. Sort of like sour milk crossed with one of Fat Louie's hairballs after he eats a sock and has to get the rest all out of his system after the vet gets the main part out. So yea. It's pretty nasty. So I'm all "Hey Grandmere, um, are you using a new air freshener? Because no offense or anything, but I would go back to your old one if I were you." And she just looks at me and starts yelling at me in French about manners and what a rude girl I am, considering all the princess lessons I have already had. And of course Rommel starts to cower in the corner, because he has serious issues with noise, and then Grandmere is like "Look what you've done, Amelia. Rommel, hush." Geez.  
  
Dad just walked in. He looked like he was in a hurry. So I said, "Hey Dad, what's the rush?"  
  
He, however, didn't answer me. He just said to Grandmere, "Mother, I'm going to be a bit late for dinner tonight."  
"Oh, God, tell me it isn't another date with that flighty Beverly Bellerieve??" Way to bring that up, Grandmere. Don't you remember that Dad and Beverly stopped seeing each other after one day, while Dad was watching a Laker's game, saw Beverly in the crowds with another news anchorman, getting pretty cozy? But anyways.  
"No, No, No, Mother," Dad looked pretty strained. "We aren't currently seeing each other. I have a date with someone else."  
"Oh?" Grandmere said, sitting up. To me, however, this news was sort of un-interesting. Considering that Dad basically always has a girlfriend, so it wasn't a surprise that he had a new one now that him and Beverly broke up.  
"Who is this girlfriend of yours, Phillipe??" Grandmere wanted to know.  
"Her name is Amy, and she's a fashion designer. Her husband passed away about eight years ago."  
Great. Another of those. Meaning a fashion designer/TV personality/model. Oh well. Not like I'm not used to it.  
"Phillipe, I do not appreciate you blowing off our plans for some flighty fashion woman," Grandmere snarled.  
Yikes, Grandmere, take a chill pill!  
  
But Dad didn't even listen to her! He just said, "I'll see you later, Mother, our dinner plans will just have to wait." And with that, he walked out. He was wearing his best Armani suit, AND you could tell he was wearing cologne! This thing with Amy the fashion designer must be pretty serious.  
"It is getting late, and I cannot concentrate on you anymore, Amelia," Grandmere closed her eyes and laid back on the velvet, lavender armchair. "Go, away for today. Oh, but before you go, ring up the room- service and have them bring up a side-car for me. Thank goodness that petty strike is over." Yes, thank GOD. I really do not think that I would be able to spend another MINUTE with Grandmere staying in our loft. Especially with her ordering me around to get her hot water with honey and lemon, or to "get my vile cat out of the room", or whatever. God, I am tired. As soon as I get home I am fully going online. Hopefully Michael will be on! Or if he's not then maybe I can take the subway over to the hospital to see Rocky! He is so adorable, but he is still in the hospital because he is still really small and needs extra oxygen. Luckily my mom no longer wants to paint Rocky's room with "important scenes from American history", such as the engagement of "Bennifer" or Wynona Ryder's trial. I think after the baby was born she just sort of forgot about all the screwed up plans she had in mind.  
  
Thank God.  
  
Author's Note- Well, that was chapter one! Review to tell me what you think!!! I really hope you like it!!!!! Oh, and in my last story, the Lana Diaries, I got a review from someone ( I can't remember who) who thought that the way I write Lana is too much like Mia. I agree completely, but I still haven't figured out how to write Lana's personality differently. 


End file.
